1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for controlling moving parts or functions of a toy or a small machine and the like, and more particularly to a device for remotely controlling a plurality of moving parts of a toy.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of small machines and toys which provide more than one moving function to be selectively actuated by an operator. More particularly, the prior art is aware of toys where component parts such as driving wheels, propellers and other moving appendages may be selectively turned off-and-on by a player.
In some toys of the prior art, selective actuation of the several moving parts is accomplished by a simple manipulation of on-and-off switches. In some other toys of the prior art, selective actuation of the moving parts is accomplished by remote control. These remotely controlled toys usually incorporate a radio signal receiving assembly which is actuated upon receipt of appropriate radio commands sent by the player. Alternatively a flexible cable may be provided through which a player opens or closes various electric circuits which drive the several moving parts of the toy.
It may be readily appreciated by those skilled in the toy art, that a toy assembly having a plurality of conventional, radio controlled moving parts is relatively expensive to manufacture. On the other hand, remote control of a toy through a flexible cable does not generally provide a large degree of versatility. In light of the foregoing it is readily apparent that there is still a need in the prior art for an improved device by which a plurality of moving functions of a toy or small machine may be selectively and remotely controlled.